


Takes a Hobbit to Tame the King

by ArinGM12



Series: One Shots & PWP's [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Possessive Thorin, based off a fan art I saw, bilbo doesn't really mind it, body jewelry, but I can't find it anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The hobbit merely enjoyed his position, sitting with a braid in one hand, looking very much the beast tamer with his pet</p><p>Bilbo could get used to this."</p><p>EDIT: Someone was kind enough to point out the fanart I based this off of, so I wanna thank the blog Bag-in-a-shield, and if you come to find this fic, I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes a Hobbit to Tame the King

**Author's Note:**

> super short fic, trying to write short stuff to get out of this writing slump. Enjoy~  
> :D

It was no rumor just how possessive the great Thorin Oakensheild was when it came to what belonged to him.

As a dwarfling well into his coming of age, who once he spotted something he liked, be it a toy or person to warm his bed, he would make sure others knew it belonged to him, that it was his to keep, to protect, to covet.

 

Now, with his home reclaimed and his people prospering slowly but surly, he was no different. Granted now, his possession was more consort than some mere toy. _Bilbo_ , his lovely hobbit, with curls as bright as coils or fresh cooper, softer than any fur he could ever own. His pointed ears that, when nipped or kissed at _just_ the right spot would send his consort into a mewling mess, his plump cheeks that flushed a nice red or pink hue at his words or touches, along with his bottom lip that he would worry between teeth, making it glisten a nice red, slick with his spit.

 

It was common knowledge just how much Thorin cared for his lovely little consort, and how possessive he would become if someone even _breathed_ in Bilbo's vicinity in the wrong way.

There had been many a dwarf and man alike scared white in the face when they'd accidentally bumped into the royal consort.

 

But even with such heavily possessive and over protective behavior, master Baggins was far from blind from his husbands actions. It had been a bit jarring at first, when he was suddenly pushed against the nearest wall/flat surface during one of their market days to be either ravaged beyond coherency/the ability to walk, and all from a random man saying _hello!_ to him in what had apparently been an overly excited manner!

 

 

 

At first this behavior scared Bilbo, to a point where he would try to just avoid his husband, the more times incidents like that happened, or when someone would make a rude comment to him, Thorin would be by his side, a hand around his waist, pulling him close to the warmth that exude from his king.

After a while, Bilbo almost felt overly proud, if not cocky, for his husband being so overly enamored with him that he would act this way. By the Valar, it even had Bilbo's heart hammering when Thorin would either claim his mouth in a vice like kiss, or marking his neck when he felt like someone was trying to get too friendly with him.

 

So after nearly three years, including a lot of him getting used to being shown off in little to no clothes sometimes, either alone in their chambers or around their friends and family, it was the norm to see the very site that sat before the members of the royal council in the throne room.

 

Sitting upon the great throne, in all his majestic glory, was Thorin Oakensheild, clad only in a rich, deep blue cloak that covered the stone seat from any chill; lined both on the inside and along the trim with grey and black wolf fur, draped over his shoulders. He wore only a pair of trousers of an even darker blue, decorated with the thin gold lines of dwarven embroidery, strong and thick lines that followed all along the trim of the hem. The rest of his body, hard muscle and scars, the occasional tattoo barely peeking from beneath the cloak and his body hair.

 

Atop his lap, sitting with his knees pulled up close to his chest, sat the prince consort, Bilbo, dressed only in a thin shirt of mithril, giving many of those that were gathered in the throne room a perfect view of his chest, pink nipples pierced with two metal hoops, and his perfectly soft stomach; the middle finger of his left hand decorated in a glittering gem of a ring, matching the jewels that decorated his right wrist and ankle. Jewels matching the very colors of the Durin house, speaking very clearly of their claim on the grinning hobbit.

Even his pointed ears did not go with out some sort of decorations. Two clasps of mithril, each carved with the runes of the House of Durin, and three silver hoops in his right ear, following the curve of his leaf shaped ear.

 

Bilbo watched and listened to the proceedings the as council members talked, occasionally nuzzling Thorins' cheek and neck, making sure he was paying more attention to the council than his bare rump that sat on his lap.

 

A few times, the king would catch some of the members sneaking glances at Bilbo, watching with a sort of want in their eyes.

This made him growl lowly, sliding and arm around Bilbo's waist, pulling him closer into his lap, making the hobbit chuckle softly.

“Behave, my King. They're only looking, since they can't touch.” Grinned Bilbo, running a hand down Thorins chin, into his hair, pulling a braid into his fingers, twirling it and using it as leverage so he could kiss his king's bearded chin.

 

Thorin merely grunted and returned to listening to the members of his council, sending a few glares to those whose eyes wandered over Bilbo.

 

Chuckling softly, the hobbit merely enjoyed his position, sitting with a braid in one hand, looking very much like a beast tamer with his pet.

 

Bilbo could get used to this.  


End file.
